High School Sweet Hearts
by ethanandtheresa
Summary: Where Ethan and Theresa had fell in love


High School sweet heart 

Chapter one:

It in 1996 when Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald had moved to Harmony with her family and started a new life.

The first day of school she felt shy and didn't know anyone except her little brother that was in 9 grades. The bell rang and she walks quickly to her first class. She was lost she couldn't find her class, she was walking around when she saw that handsome man, he had light brown hair and he had those angel blue eyes that could makes iceberg melt.

Theresa: Excuse-me

Ethan turned around to be blown away by those beautiful brown eyes that were looking up to him.

Ethan: Yes, want can I do for you?

Theresa: My name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and it my first day here I'm totally lost can you direct me in the right direction?

Ethan: Well sure, first of all my name is Ethan Bennett and I'm the school president, it nice to meet Theresa.

Theresa: Nice to meet you too Ethan.

Ethan: Well I see that we have the same classes, well follow me.

Theresa followed Ethan and oh man that Ethan was gorgeous, she could not believe that Ethan was so nice to her, she has made a friend and he had found someone special.

Ethan: Did you know that you were taking theatre class?

Theresa: No, but that amazing cause I love theatre.

Ethan: Where do you come from?

Theresa: We come from Rio Janeiro, I will miss my hometown, but I'm sure that I will make new friends and enjoy it here in Harmony.

Ethan: Well, I hope that you do, because the people of Harmony are so nice that anyone could fall in love with this little quiet town.

Theresa: I'll take your word for it.

They walk in class and the teacher was not pleased that Ethan and Theresa were late.

Mrs. Powers: Well what is your excuse you two?

Ethan looks at Theresa and smile

Ethan: Well, Mrs Powers, Theresa is new here and she was lost and I notice that we have the same class so we walk together and I learned a little bit about Theresa and the same thing for her.

Mrs Powers: Well since it the first day and the class at been started since 20 min, you two will be together for the first project.

Ethan: What is the first project?

Mrs. Powers: The subject is about love, you two as to write a short play that will show that people can fall in love in instant.

Ethan: Theresa are you up for it?

Theresa; Well, yes I am, it will give us a better chance to find more things about each other.

Mrs. Powers: Well the project will be presented next Monday morning; you may take your seat now.

Ethan and Theresa sat together and start working on the project.

They couldn't believe that they had became friends and who knew that love was just around the corner!

How do you like to story so far?

Chapter 2

It was lunch time and Theresa was sitting alone at a table and was wondering where her little brother was.

Ethan: Excuse-me, is there someone sitting there?

Theresa look up and saw Ethan standing there with a big smile.

Theresa: No, but you may join me, if you wish.

Ethan: Tell me a little more about yourself.

Theresa: Well I moved here about two months ago with my mother and two of my brother, Luis and Miguel, I have another sister Paloma that lives in Mexico with my aunt Maria and another brother Antonio that lives somewhere on this face of this earth, but we don't have any clues where he might be right now, he didn't contact any members of the family in 6 years. Mama is worried sick about him. What about you Ethan?

Ethan: Well, my father is Chief Sam Bennett and my mother is Ivy Crane she is the most powerful lady in Harmony. My mother is married to Julian Crane, you must know who is that guy? Anyways I have two-half brother Noah and Fox Crane and I have two-half sister Jessica and Kay, there are nice girls, you will meet them, they come to this school too. My mother wanted me to go a private school but I have made her see that I could have the same education here in Harmony High. So what is your future plan?

Theresa: Okay, In ten years from now I would like to become a celebrity fashion designer and move in a big city and own my chain of Theresa clothing, you?

Ethan: I think that I want to go in the same field as my father, law. I love law so I want to become a big corporate lawyer and move in the big city too, maybe one day you and me would move to the big city together.

Theresa: What is there to do in Harmony on a Friday night?

Ethan: Well, there the Peer dance club, where most of us in Harmony go and we have to book café that pretty nice on week night to study, how about tonight I will take you there and we may start working on that project, what do you say/

Theresa: Sure, what time.

Ethan: What about 7 pm, and maybe after go for a walk on the beach

Theresa: That sounds good

Ethan: What is your next class? Me is English literature

Theresa: It seems to me that we have the same class, well let go.

Ethan could not believe that Theresa was so nice and that they had the same class, he was falling for her, he could feel his heart beat faster and his head be light, he was in love with her, and the time was just right.

The day was over, Ethan and Theresa was walking down the street to the bus stop and Ethan stood there with her.

Theresa: Which bus are you taking Ethan?

Ethan was staring at her and didn't notice that she just ask him a question "Hmmm what?

Theresa: What is wrong with you, anyway I was asking which bus are taking home.

Ethan: No, I don't take the bus, I drive in each day, my mother and my stepfather bought me a car for my birthday. Do you want a ride home?

Theresa: Sure, if it not any problem for you.

Ethan: No problem at all, where do you live?

Theresa: Do you know where the mansion is? Oh right your mother live there, well I live on Coronation, 55 Coronation.

Ethan: Hey that fine, there will be no problem for me, and even I can pick you up in the morning and drop you off at night.

Theresa; Well, There my little brother that is nine grade that takes the bus with me, but I'm sure that he had made friends today, but he is old enough to take the bus.

Ethan: So it is a yes then?

Theresa: yes.

They walk back toward the school and find Ethan car. They get into it and drive off. All the way home neither Theresa and Ethan said a word.

Theresa: Well this is it; I will see you later,

Ethan: Later

Theresa got into the house, she had a huge smile on her face and her mama was sitting in the living room.

Mama: Mia, how was your first day of school?

Theresa: Well it was just perfect, I have meet this handsome guy, we have all our classes together except for Hands On class, but he is Ivy Crane son.

Mama: Listen mia, you cannot see that boy again, he is my boss son and if she bound to find this out I might loose my job as a housekeeper, and you know that we need the money right now.

Theresa: Mama, I have no choice to see again we have that project to do in theatre together, and I don't thin that Mrs. Crane would say anything.

Mama: I hope not, supper is ready.

Theresa and her family are talking about there new life in Harmony.

In the meanwhile, Ethan got to the mansion and was humming a song.

Ivy: Well well well, it seems that my son as girl on his mind

Ethan: Mother you are right, she is so beautiful that she took my breath away right there and then, later tonight I have to go and get her, we have school project to do.

Ivy: Who's that new girl Ethan? Do I know her?

Ethan: I don't think so she just move here a few months ago from Rio Janeiro, her name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Ivy: Son, I have just hired a housekeeper and it her mother.

Ethan: Please mother don't tell me that I can't see that girl, she is perfect you will see that when I bring her over to meet you.

Ivy: Ethan, what do you think that my friend would say when they see that my son is seeing my housekeeper daughter? It doesn't matter after all, you are a grown man and you make the choices. If she makes you happy go for it son, don't do like I did leave the man that I love, because my father wanted me to marry Julian Crane.

Ethan: Thank you mother, you will see that she is perfect.

Chapter 3

Ethan drove to Theresa house

Theresa: Hi Ethan.

Theresa looks sad and didn't know what to do, she wanted to be with Ethan but also she didn't want her mama to be furious with her, so she decided to be honest.

Theresa: Ethan there is something that I wish to tell you, but I hope that you will not be mad and stop being my friend.

Ethan: What ever it is Theresa I will be your friend promise.

Theresa: I had told my mother that I had meet a handsome young man and that we were going out tonight, and she said we needed to finish the project, but then not to see each other again.

Ethan: Why?

Theresa; My mother thinks that your mother will not approve and she will fire my mother and we don't have much money that my mother doesn't want to loose her job.

Ethan: I have told my mother that I had found someone that I like and when I told you that it was you well, she wasn't impress, but she told me that I was grown man and I could make my decision. I choose to be with you Theresa, you are my friend and I don't want to loose that.

Ethan took Theresa in his arms and he could smell her perfume rising and his heartbeat beating faster and step away, he couldn't touch her without wanting her and kissing her.

Ethan: Well let do that project and as it come along we will see what your family thinks about it okay?

Theresa nodded and they went to the book café.

Ethan: Hey Chad! Can I get two coffee..

Chad: Coming right up, who's that fine lady?

Ethan: She is new in town she just move here two months ago and I meet her in school today and we have to make a project for theatre class.

Chad: Well you are lucky to have a nice girl like that, you better take care of her or some else will.

Ethan: I will.

Ethan took the two coffee and joins Theresa by the fireplace.

Theresa: This place is beautiful; no wonder people fall in love with this place.

Ethan: I told you so.

Theresa: If you don't mind me asking, who is that guy?

Ethan: Him?

Pointing in Chad direction

Theresa: Yes

Ethan: That is a good friend of mine, Chad Harris. He is a nice man, he came to Harmony to find is parents but it doesn't have to much luck so far, thank god is as that great girlfriend Whitney Russell, she also come to our school, you will meet her she is a great girl, maybe you two will become good friends.

Theresa: Maybe, so do you have any ideas about this project?

Ethan: Well I do, Say that it the first day of school and that there was this new girl walking down the hall, she was lost and she notice that fine young man standing by his locker and she ask him for directions and they click from that moment.

Theresa: That is great story. I think that we should use this story.

Ethan: Okay, well put it in writing

Theresa and Ethan start putting the play in writing and hours went by and the play was almost done.

Ethan: Well, it getting late, I think that we should go home, Theresa did you notice how we get along together. It seem that we are like peas in a pot, I'm at ease with you and I like you a lot.

Theresa couldn't not believe that Ethan was saying to her, he was telling her that he like her, she had her feelings too.

Theresa: Ethan, I have to tell you that I really like you and that I feel the same way about you.

Ethan: This Friday there is this big dance and I would like for you to join me, you'll see it will be fun.

Theresa: Ethan, I would love to, I could meet new people and make new friends.

Ethan was happy that she accepted his invitation.

Ethan: It a date.

Theresa look at Ethan with love in her eyes and her heart felt alive and content.

They both left and Ethan drove Theresa home.

Ethan got home and dialled Theresa number,

Ethan: Theresa are you sleeping?

Theresa: No, but I was almost there,

Ethan: Okay I wont take to much time of your beauty sleep I just want to say sweet dreams and I hope that you dream about me. Goodnight.

Theresa could not place a word Ethan had hang up.

Theresa laid flat on her back and she started to dream......

The next day she felt refresh and rested.

She got out of bed and took a shower, got dress and went to the kitchen where her mama was sitting.

Mama: Theresa, how was your evening with Ethan last night?

Theresa: Oh! Mama it was just amazing, he is such a nice guy, the kind a guy that you always dream of, the one that is romantic, the one that is not afraid to show his feeling.

Mama: Theresa, do you remember what I have told you last night and I do mean it after this school project, you and Ethan is over.

Theresa felt heart broken.

At the mansion is sitting at the table with Ivy.

Ivy: So son I was your evening with Theresa.

Ethan: Fine mother, but Theresa mother doesn't approve of us.

Ivy: What? Any mother would like for their daughter to go out with my son.

Ethan: I know mother, but Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald is afraid of loosing her job. I have feeling for Theresa and I won't be able to do anything about it.

Ivy: Ethan dear, let me talk to her, I swear that you will be able to have Theresa as your girlfriend.

Ethan: I hope that your plan will work.

Ethan get up and kiss Ivy on the check and leave to go to school.

Chapter 4

Pilar went to work that morning to Mrs. Crane .

Ivy: Good morning Pilar,

Pilar: Good morning Mrs. Crane

Ivy: Come and sit down, we have need to discuss something,

Pilar: I hope that it not Theresa and Ethan, I have told my daughter that she needs to stay away from your son.

Ivy; No need too, Ethan told me everything this morning Pilar, and I think that if they like each other let them be.

Pilar: What about my job, say that if nothing work between Ethan and Theresa will it affect my position here at the mansion?

Ivy: No, Pilar

Pilar: I'm just afraid that it will cause problem and I don't want that.

Ivy: Don't worry Pilar, I swear that everything will be just fine.

They sat there for hours and talk, Pilar and Ivy confide in each other and became good friends.

At the school, Ethan and Theresa sat in the park.

Ethan: Theresa, I have talk to my mother about your mother about the problem and she will talk to your mother and everything will be fine.

Theresa: I hope so.

Ethan: This Friday is the big dance, are you anxious?

Theresa: Oh! Yes, can wait to meet your friends.

Ethan: You will meet all of my friends and you will see that are very nice.

Theresa: I hope that they would like me?

Ethan: They will, what is there not to like?

They stared in each other eyes and Ethan leaned in for a kiss, Theresa had closed her eyes and their hot lips touch for a soft and tender kiss.

They heard the bell ring and they broke the kiss, Ethan and Theresa were still in sitting and staring at each other.

They got up and ran to their first class. They sat together for the rest they couldn't be apart.

At the end of the day, they wall outside, Ethan took Theresa in his arms and took a deep look and kisses her again, but this time it passion.

Ethan was falling madly in love with Theresa.

Theresa was in love with him to, it was love at in the first site.

Ethan: I never left so good in my life, you bring the best out of me.

Theresa: Ethan, you make me feel like a bran new person.

Ethan and Theresa kissed and got into the car.

Theresa got home..

Mama: Theresa, come here please

Theresa: I'm coming Mama

Mama: How was your day mia?

Theresa: Perfect, what about yours?

Mama: Just fine I went to Mrs. Crane for my job and she ask me to sit down and she told me her concern about Ethan and you.

Theresa: and what did she said?

Mama: That Ethan will never hurt anyone and that he likes you and that he wish that I would approve of you two being together and that I wouldn't have to be afraid that I wouldn't lose my job. The most amazing thing is that she is my friend now; she is not only my boss but also my friend. So Theresa if you wish to make it serious with Ethan you have my blessing.

Theresa: Thank you mama, you just made my day, I love you mama.

Theresa kissed her mama on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen.

She ran to her room and call Ethan,

Theresa: It me and guess what?

Ethan: what?

Theresa: Your mother plans work, my mother agrees with your mother, we are free to see each other.

Ethan: hey that great! So what are plan for supper?

Theresa: Nothing mama was cooking her Brazilian food, why?

Ethan: well let make official, let out for supper,

Theresa: Sure, I tell mama that I'm going out for supper, at what time?

Ethan: Say 7:00pm, oh and Theresa please put on something romantic, we will go to a grand restaurant.

Theresa: Okay, I'll see you in 2 hours.

Ethan: bye

They both hang up and Theresa went to take a shower and started to get ready. A few minutes later she was looking in her closet, and try to figure what to hear. She reach into her closet take out the pink satin dress that she had bought in her home town.

She put it on and fixed her hair and put a little bit of makeup. She look in her floor mirror and she shouldn't believe that she look so damn good and she couldn't wait to see Ethan.

She went to the kitchen to inform her mama that she had plan with Ethan and she will be home by 10:30 pm.

The doorbell rang and she ran for it.

Ethan: WOW! Look at you are so gorgeous, you make me want to take you away to a deserted Island where no one could find us and not share to the world.

Theresa: That is so sweet Ethan, are you ready?

Ethan: Sure

Theresa closed the door and turn around and Ethan lean in for a soft and long kiss that he had been waiting for.

Ethan and Theresa had only known each other for the past 96hours and it seems that they have know each other for the past 10 years.

Ethan: Oh! Theresa you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm falling for you.

Theresa: I'm so happy that we can be together now

They got in the car

Theresa: Where are you taking me?

Ethan: You will see it is a surprise and please close your eyes.

Theresa closed her eyes and he had blind folded her eyes, Theresa taught it was so sweet and romantic.

They finally got to here he wanted to take her and he help out of the car and remove the blind fold and she was impress.

Theresa: This is so gorgeous

Ethan: I know this is my favourite place I use to come here.

Ethan had taken there out of Harmony about an hour away, he had manage to take her to a place on top of the mountain surrounding Harmony, they could see the hole town.

Theresa: I'm sorry to ask Ethan, but I'm so hungry that what is for supper?

Ethan took her by the arm and guides her through the little path. She got there and found that someone had put a table for two and lit some candle and had a little radio, which was playing some soft romantic music.

Theresa: No one went trough that much problem to make me feel special.

Ethan: You are special to me

He leaned in and kisses her and pulls her chair and took her seat.

He had someone bring the food; they ate pasta with Rosa Bella sauce.

They much of the evening kissing and stare in each other eyes and drank some wine that Ethan had brought for the supper.

The time was flying by and they notice that the time was near for them to return home.

Theresa: I wish that the night was coming to the end.

Ethan: Me too, but tomorrow will we have the hole for ourself that he don't have to leave if we don't want to.

They got up and drove back to Harmony .

Ethan kisses Theresa

Ethan: See you tomorrow my angel

Theresa with a wicked but sensuous smile: Sweet dream my love.

Chapter 5

Ten later

Ethan and Theresa are still madly in love with each other and their love as grown stronger and devotion.

Ethan: Hey baby! I' am still amaze that we are still together after ten years and today I want to do something special, maybe travel take you somewhere special

Theresa: Somewhere special? How about Rio Janeiro I didn't see my home town in ages and I could take you somewhere that is special to me.

Ethan: That great and it would be nice to see where my love grew up and also to give me chance to thank your country

Theresa: Thank my country?

Ethan: Yes, I want to thank your country because it had sent you where in Harmony to start a new life, a new life with me. I love you Theresa and you mean the world to me

Theresa: I love you too

Ethan and Theresa kissed for a while they had to brake for air and come back on earth to finish planning their anniversary getaway.

Ethan: So how about we make the travel arrangement right now so we can leave to Rio Janeiro in a few days.

Theresa: That would be great

They went to the library and made the arrangement

Chad: Hey man! How are you today?

Ethan: Excellent, did you that me and Theresa as been together for 10 years and that I never been happier in life

Chad: Hey congratulation, that great man, that show me that love still exist. I wish that Whitney and me were not related and I could spend the rest of my life with her and have children.

Ethan: Hey you will see that love is not that far around the corner, Chad I know that you will find someone special one day.

Chad: I hope so, man I can't believe that Whitney was my half-sister, now I would have to concentrate on someone else.

Ethan: I'm sorry to ask you this, but I would like to ask Theresa to marry me, do you any ideas?

Chad: Are you doing something special for your anniversary?

Ethan: We just book a trip to Rio Janeiro for a week

Chad: Okay, take her to her favourite place and make sure that she is not suspecting anything and get down on one knee and ask her to be your wife.

Ethan: Hey that is a great idea, thanks man!

Meanwhile.......

Whitney: Hey girl how are you?

Theresa: Just nerve breaking, Ethan and I have been together now for ten years and oh! God help me I adore him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him

Whitney: What is the problem?

Theresa: Nothing, that the problem there is no problem, I hope that Ethan will ask me to marry him soon, because I'm loosing my mind

Whitney: Take it easy girl, you know that he will ask you maybe it is a surprise!

Theresa: I hope so, any way I have came by to tell you that me and Ethan are going to Rio Janeiro for 7 days, it's our anniversary gift.

Whitney: I hope that you will have a wonderful time

Theresa: Enough about me, how are things with you and Fox?

Whitney: Everything is great, I can't wait for him to come back , he has been gone now for three weeks on corporate business with the Crane Industries. I miss him.

Theresa: When he comes back you will see that you will never let him go for days.

Whitney: I'm so anxious

Theresa: What are plan for tonight?

Whitney: Nothing, Why?

Theresa: I would like for you to join us for supper?

Whitney: I can't, it's your anniversary and I don't want to mess that up

Theresa: Come on Whit, Ethan and I are going away for seven days and we will be totally alone we will have time to celebrate then, please come

Whitney: Okay, I will join you for supper.

Theresa left and went to the mansion

Theresa: Ethan, baby where are you?

Ivy: Good afternoon Theresa, how are you?

Theresa: Great, where is Ethan?

Ivy: He had to step out and do soma errands

Theresa: Do you mind if I sit and wait for him

Ivy: Please do, I just want to let you know that I am so happy that you and Ethan are still together, you make him very happy and I know that you will make a nice wife to him

Theresa: Did he mention something about proposing?

Ivy: I didn't say that I just want to say that you have my blessing that's all

Ethan: Hey sweet heart

Theresa: Hi baby, what are hiding in your back?

Ethan: Ah! You will see later when we are in Rio Janeiro

Theresa: A surprise I love surprise

Ethan: Any we should get ready for supper

Theresa: I ask Whitney to come with us since that Fox is out of town she was lonely.

Ethan: I can wait to be alone with you.

Theresa: Tomorrow you will have me all by yourself

Ethan: Can wait

Ethan took Theresa and looks in her big brown beautiful and kissed her passionately.

Girls, don't quit on me I know that the story is getting long but the best is coming, you never know what might happen on the island.....

Chapter 6

Down in Rio Janeiro

Ethan: Finally we made it

Theresa: I'm so happy that we are all alone

Ethan: So let unpack and decide what to do .

They had rented a suite in an hotel on top of the hill where they can see the ocean dance with the sun.

Ethan walk over to Theresa who was still unpacking her suit case, and put his arms around her and start kissing her on her neck and ears.

Theresa in a low and soft voice: What do you think if we stay in for a few hours and make love, make love the way that we never made love before.

Ethan: I like this idea

Theresa look around and look in Ethan eyes with some much passion, he picks her up and brought her to the bed he laid her down and put himself on top of her. He put his soft lips on hers and kissed him passionately. He start kissing her on her neck and went down, unveiling her softness of her breast, he couldn't imagine being so close to her and wanted so much that it made him moan for more. The more down that he went the more that Theresa wanted to ripe the shirt of his back.

Finally, he had found what other man had never found in a real woman, love. Love that never stop growing each second of the day for a woman that was is soul mate, a woman that was making is world go around.

Hours went by and they had made love a few times.

They we're lying in each other arms

Ethan: What do you say if we go and take a shower and dress and go to a restaurant of your choice.

Theresa: That sound excellent, I'm starving

Ethan and Theresa got out of bed and went to the bathroom, they took a shower got dress and left the room.

The hostess: Welcome to the fabulous , we lovers enjoy your romantic atmosphere.

The hostess brought Ethan and Theresa at their table

Ethan: That may sound stupid but I have a question for you

Theresa: Shoot

Ethan: This is for a conversation only, if that love you deeply loves you and ask you to marry him, what would be the best proposal?

Theresa was suspicious of Ethan question

Theresa: The best proposal would be that it would have to be unexpected, the spare of the moment. It would have to be totally romantic, example: The couple would be on the beach walking looking over the ocean when the sun is going down walking hand in hand. They stop by that big rock that separate the beach and where they make a fire and settle down on a blanket and just talk want pass thru your heads. Ethan why are you asking that question?

Ethan: Because Chad asks me; he needed ideas, he want to propose to Whitney. So what do you want to do after supper?

Theresa: Well, I want to go dancing

Ethan: That sound nice, I love the Latin beat

Theresa: They're places that I always wanted to go, but because I was too young I couldn't go in.

Ethan: Well now that you are a grown woman you can do what ever you want.

They hate their food and paid the bill.

Ethan: What about this what if we can go dancing for a few hours and go back to the room, I have a surprise there for you.

Theresa: Fine, and anyway I want to spend some time alone with you.

Theresa look at Ethan with a sexy smile, that could make Ethan weak at the knees.

They got to the dance bar and order some "Sex on the beach"

They are that Latin beat that they went dancing; the beat was soft and sensual.

They dance with love in their moves and sensuality in their eyes. After being so close for a few hours they left and went to the room, where the surprise was waiting for Theresa.

Ethan: Ok now honey close your eyes, and promise not to peek?

Theresa: I do

Ethan open the door of their room, Ethan help her to get in. He kissed her and she opens her eyes.

Theresa was speechless she couldn't believe what she saw. The room was light up with some soft beige candle and smell of soft vanilla roaming in the room. When turned to the bed there was some veil that was hung from the ceiling and petal of roses spread in the king size bed.

Theresa: Oh Ethan that is so beautiful

Ethan kissed her

Ethan: That not it, there another surprise

Theresa: What?

Ethan: close your eyes please

Theresa did what she ask and close her eyes.


End file.
